Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of ladders, particularly a knee rest attachment for a ladder.
Background
Ladders are commonly used to reach high places. In many cases users stand on ladders for relatively long periods of time, such as while painting high up on a ceiling or wall, picking fruit from trees, or performing construction or maintenance activities. During such extended sessions on a ladder users may want to ease pressure on their legs by resting them against the ladder. However, ladders are generally made of hard materials and often have sharp edges. As such, it can be uncomfortable or even painful for users to rest their knees or other portions of their legs against a ladder for a long period of time.
Some pads for ladders have been developed that provide cushioning to a user's legs or knees. However, these pads generally attach directly to a ladder rung in a manner that is not easily adjustable, such that they cannot be easily moved up and down the ladder when the user changes positions. Most existing ladder pads also only provide a single point of contact for a user's leg. Although the point of contact may be padded, users can experience discomfort when they repeatedly press their legs against a single point of contact.
What is needed is a ladder knee rest that can provide padded contact points both above and below a user's knee. The ladder knee rest should be readily moveable up and down the ladder so that its position can be adjusted as a user changes his or her position on the ladder.